A Thousand Years
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: The end and the beginning of everything... Set in the end of the series. REVISED!


**A Thousand Years by Sayuri Uzuki**

****REVISED****

**Soundtrack:** "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri

This one-shot story was inspired by this beautiful song. Set in the end of the series. It has a little bit of the 2 endings (anime/manga) mixed up! Enjoy!^^

English is not my native language so don't be hard on me pleeeeeeease! I want Reviews!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

**_Usagi POV_**

**After Galaxy's Battle_  
_**

This was the end and the beginning of everything...**_"Every hour has come to this" _**

I'm Tsukino Usagi, 16 years old in the first year of high school... Who would have guess that this turned out to be the worst year in my whole life when I though I'd lost my dearest half. I'm a bit rash and a crybaby but I'm actually an agent of love and justice... pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon and I defeated the worst evil, Galaxia! **_"One step closer..."_**

I looked around with all Senshi surrounding me, I couldn't kept the tears from falling through my eyes... To think I could lost all of them! But now, they're alive and with me, again...

"Usako!" Oh, kami-sama! The familiarity of his voice crossed my heart and ripped all my senses... I turned around quickly and saw all my dreams and prayers coming true... **_"Heartbeats fast"_**

"Mamo-chan..." My hand touched him, searching his energy's feeling.

"You did great Usako, thanks to your power..." I hugged him with all my might, I needed his scent, his warmth...

"Don't worry! It's all over!" He said over my hair, his head leaning against mine. Suddenly, a tiny hand rested on my shoulder...

"Usagi..." Looking above, we saw our little pink princess.

"Chibiusa!" I cried. She gived me the most loving smile.

"I'll be waiting in the 30th century..."

**_"I will not let anything take away what's in front of me"_**

* * *

**Mamoru's Apartment**

Finally, lost in our little world, we loved each other in every way possible. How I longed to be fulfilled like this, again... **_"Time has brought your heart to me"_**

"Good Morning..." I felt his warm body on top of mine as his lips bumped into mine. _'T__his is where I belong, beside him, every day.'_

"Good Morning Mamo-chan" I giggled as deep blue eyes searched mine, giving a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Baby... Say those words again" Couldn't get tired of those words, I preferred dreaming a little more...

"Usako... I said it like fifty times last night." Didn't I said just a little more?

"Just one more time..." Hoping, the last time of many more.

"Ok... Only this time then. Marry me Usa..." Yes... those dreamy words I had been waiting to listen. I wasn't dreaming, was I?

"Yes Mamo-chan. I'll marry you!" His lips found mine melting into a sweet and strong kiss... more passionate than ever as we made love, once more.

**_"All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer"_**

* * *

**Wedding Day**

**_"Heartbeats fast , Colors and promises"_**

All my friends and my family were gathered in the most important day of my life. I looked to every face in front of me... I loved them! How could I deserve such happiness? Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing my wrist turning me around. Blue met blue. My loving prince, my loving husband. He lead me to a hidden spot away from everyone, pushing my body against his. He kissed my jaw, my cheek, my nose, my eyes, the corner of my mouth...

"Oh..." Then, I remembered something I had been dying to tell him...

"What's wrong Usako?" I gave him my sweetest smile. I grabbed his hand and led it to my stomach as his eyes widened by following my action.

"A little star is growing inside of me..." His hand was shacking, as tears started to fall down his face "Our baby, our daughter will be here with us soon..."

He instantly pushed my body against his, giving me the tightest hug I ever felt.

"Aishiteru Usako for a thousand years, for whole my life."

"Aishiteru Mamo-chan for a thousand more!"

**_"I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more"_**

****THE END****


End file.
